Grandson
by SASandJRtheOver-Editors
Summary: A young woman with purple hair and purple eyes, and a young man with crystal blue eyes and dark hair stood in front of them. Billy's mom gasped. "Peace, grandson." The purple haired woman said. Marilyn pushed past Billy. "Mom?" BY SAS


A swirl of darkness appeared in front of Billy and Bonnie as he held his sword, Excalibur, in front of him. A young woman with purple hair and purple eyes, and a young man with crystal blue eyes and dark hair stood in front of them. Billy's mom, standing a few feet behind them, Billy's mom gasped. "Peace, grandson." The purple haired woman said. Marilyn pushed past Billy. "Mom?" she said incredulously. "You... You're as young as Billy." Raven smiled. "Really, I've always been this young. My old age, well...that was a glamour. I'm about two hundred years old, and I haven't aged since I was twenty five. Now go ahead and reassure this young grandson of mine that he has no reason to fear me." Now Billy butted in. " If you're really my grandmother, then why haven't you been here before now." Raven lot her hand up instead of answering as she heard the Watcher. "I'm positive I sense her here." she cast a dark shield, and phased out of it. Professor Hamilton walked up in time to see her assume her soul self form, and gasped. She ignored him, magically trapping him in her shield, as she growled at the Watcher. He gasped when he saw her. "No... Please, my lady." Raven frowned. "I'm not your lady. My father was... but he's trapped in a dimension somewhere where he'll never escape. You should beware." she launched handfuls of her dark energy at the Watcher. He howled as he felt them hit dead on. "Well, that's one thing I have to thank Malchior for. " The dark-haired man made a growling noise, as the Watcher vaporized. She put her hand on his arm. "Dick..." he quieted. Professor Hamilton strode up to her. "Who are you, and why do you wield dark magic?" Marilyn put her hand on the professor's arm and whispered in his ear. He frowned. "I only know of one purple haired woman who can wield magic like that. Are you ..." he was cut off by Thigocia coming to land. She saw Raven and smiled as well as a dragon could. "Raven! I'm surprised and pleased to see you here." Raven smiled. " I am Williams grandmother. I came to train him. He will need it against Morgan, and if two of us are sucking her dry, she will weaken drastically." Billy looked confused. "Train me in what?" Raven rolled her eyes, reverting to the time before she became friends with BB. " I would tell you if you stopped interrupting me." she said monotonously. Robin elbowed her in the side, and she cracked a smile. "I haven't pulled that since the time BB tried to send you into my mirror." she said to Robin. Turning to Billy, he was astounded as jeans and a nice shirt were replaced by a leotard and cloak. "I am a sorceress. You must learn to use all your skills. The professor has taught you what is right, and you have grown in God, now you are ready to resist the allure of power, and use it for good, not evil." Thigocia saw the look on the Professor's face, and hurried to reassure him. "It is alright Professor. She fought many battles with King Arthur and Master Merlin. She truly is the reason Morgan Le Fay is so weak today." Raven laughed. "Truly old friend, I have missed you. Time traveling is a difficult feat, and I was saddened to hear of your death. I have spoken with Gabriel, he is a fine boy." Thigocia turned to Robin, "...and Master Robin, have you been keeping your wife out of her books for a little while at least?" Robin just shook his head. Raven laughed. "You know me Thigocia, I just ignored him until he was forced to concede. But still, he loves me, although sometimes I wonder if he ever regrets not going with Star." Dick opened his mouth. "Never! You're mine, and I always loved you, even the day you told me about your father, and the prophecy, and all that." "And I loved you from the moment you said that you thought you knew enough." Robin blushed. "But back to business. Because of MY heritage, I'm able to steal the power that Morgan uses. It makes her incredibly angry to find that her power is gone, used, and since you're my grandson, you can do that too. I would teach you too, but I cannot take more than one student at a time. Jinx will be here soon." Marilyn laughed. "Aunt Lucky?" Raven laughed. "She's lucky when she's on your side." "That much is true." The pink haired sorceress popped into view. "Hey, Raven.


End file.
